


Happy Ending

by cloaked__schemer



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Cybernetics Wars 2, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: Alex and Keith try to fix up their old piece of junk.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> assuming a lot here. happy sees ethan at the end of cw2 and then his communication gets cut off and that...doesn’t feel good

The lights in Happy’s eyes, though dim, turned on. The fans inside his body whirred, and the screens he was connected to all displayed signs of a successful boot-up.

And yet again, mere seconds later he shut down. Keith hung his head, not even caring to voice his frustration this time. Alex simply returned to trying to figure out what was causing these failed boots.

Happy had sustained a critical level of damage, most likely caused by the human man he had seen before his communication with Keith had been cut off. One of his arms had been ripped clean off his body, as well as the lower half of one of his legs; the broken appendages cracked with electricity every now and then.

They still worked, they could be easily reattached to him eventually. Them being missing shouldn’t be causing him to be unable to start up. Alex had fixed the small circuitry issues the attack had caused.

So why? Why wasn’t he working?

He couldn’t say there was no problem with Happy; there were so many problems with Happy. But he should at least still be operational.

Keith clenched his fists. It made no sense. He looked up at Happy, slumped over and broken, held up only by cords and wires. Everything said he should be online, and yet...

“I think...” Alex muttered, a distinct low tone present in his voice. “Old Happy might have reached his limit.”

“...what? What the hell do you mean?” Keith demanded.

“Everything is in working order...well, as ‘in working order’ as he can be...but he’s still failing. He might be broken for good this time.”

For a moment it felt like all of Keith’s processes had stopped, leaving him silent. Then, everything resumed and he stood, gritting his teeth. Alex looked up at him indifferently.

“You can’t be serious...no, you’ve got to keep trying! Happy can’t...he can’t break!” 

Keith stepped closer to Happy, throwing logic out the window in favour of desperation. He could remember the day he found the abandoned household support android, roaming a back alley holding the broken pieces of a teapot.

Keith reached behind Happy’s neck, turning him on.

He remembered Happy making his fellow androids tea when they had meetings despite them not being able to drink it.

The dim lights turned on again.

He remembered all the times Happy overheated doing simple tasks, how it took him hours to download tiny files...

“Happy! Happy!” Keith shouted. “Happy, respond! Please!”

Happy was an old piece of junk and he barely functioned, but he was an integral part of their team nonetheless. He didn’t deserve to be permanently deactivated. Keith didn’t want to throw away his old tea set.

But once again as soon as he started up he seemingly shut down again. Keith stared in disbelief.

“As unfortunate as it is...I don’t think he’s any more than scrap now,” Alex said quietly, shaking his head. “If we try anymore we could damage his parts beyond reuse.”

Keith clenched his fists again, but all the fight had left him. His shoulders slumped as he turned around, unable to look at Happy’s broken body anymore. He took a few steps away, wondering briefly how much it would affect his memory if he deleted Happy from it entirely.

“Re...boot...ing...”

Keith stopped in his tracks. The voice was quiet and staticky, but he couldn’t deny its source.

“System...start-up...complete. Household support android...designated unit name...Happy...”

Keith whirled around, just as Happy jerkily raised his head. His eyes were brighter than before, and he could hear his insides working overtime in an attempt to keep him from overheating.

“Hello, Keith and Alex. I apologise for my long loading time,” Happy spoke, crackling with static. It seemed his voicebank would require some work as well. “I am now completely operational, though my left arm and right leg appear to be compromised.”

Alex smirked as if amused by Happy’s comment. Keith walked back over and slumped to the ground in front of the housekeeper android. He was okay. Happy was okay.

“You had us worried, you old piece of junk...” He said. He looked up at Happy, smiling. “We should get you fixed up. I think I heard Sol say he wanted to try another cup of your tea.”

Happy’s face lit up. Keith felt then like everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you get overattached to characters played by your tantou. and that’s valid


End file.
